justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
My Name Is
My Name Is by Eminem is featured in Just Dance ULTIMATE and Just Dance Now 2.0 but files of the complete routine can be found in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance 3 files. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 has short black hair, a blue vest, a gray under shirt, a black tie and a neon green glove. The man also has black shoes and yellow pants. In the remake all his color's are more bolder and he has a red undershirt. His hair style is similar to Eminem's. P2 P2 has pink hair, a red jacket with black undershirt, jeans and black shoes. In the remake now he has red hair (even though hs hair is pink in the coach selection) and his colors are more bolder. He has a blue glove OLD P1 coach.png| P1 (Original) NEW P1 coach S.png| P1 (Remake) P2 Old.png| P2 (Otiginal) P2 Remake.png| P2 (Remake) Background The background is a animated city at night there are multiple buildings in the background. It is similar to American Boy. Gold Moves There are 7 Gold Moves from JD2 and 4 from Just Dance 3 onward. JD2 Gold Move 1,3,5:(P1) Cross both of your arms Gold Move 1,3,5 (P2): Put your right hand up Gold Move 2,4,6: Scratch the record as you were a DJ. P2 does it while facing the rignt Gold Move 7 (Both): Put your hands out this is the final move of the routine P1 GM 1.png| Gold Move 1,3,5 (P1) P2 GM 1.png| Gold Move 1,3,5 (P2) P2 GM2.png| Gold Move 2,4,6 Both (The image is just flipped for P2) So Good Gold Move.png| Gold Move 7 (Both) Remake Gold Move 1,2,3: Similar to Gold Move 2,4,6 in Just Dance 2 Gold Move 4: Similar to No Limit's and JD2 versions final gold moves GMR 1.png| Gold Move 1,2,3 No Limit GM 1 & 2.png| Gold Move 4 Trivia * This is the first Eminem song in the franchise * For some odd reason Just Dance 3's Gold Move 1,2 and 3 pictograms have a white outline * The gold move sprites were borrowed from No Limit, Airplane ,Body Movin (Fatboy Slim Remix) and So Good * This song was found in the Canadian versions files of Just Dance 2 and the Xbox version of Just Dance 3 * F**ked, Impregnate, F**k, Dope and A**hole are all censored. Some lines are also changed like "Got p*ssed off" Is changed to "Got ticked off"."Ripped her t*ts off" turned into "Ripped her lips off" etc. Also some full lines are censored like "Yeah and when you see my dad tell him that I slit his throat in this dream I had" etc. * This is the most censored song in Just Dance history * In Just Dance 3, in the coach selection screen,P1 has his glove on his left hand Gallery Old SQUARE My Name Is.png| My Name Is (Original) New Square My Name Is.png| My Name Is (Remake) Now Cover.png| Just Dance Now 2.0 Cover Category:Songs